


（all岳）爷，您认错媳妇了！（八）

by kkkkkkkkkAddict



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkkkkkAddict/pseuds/kkkkkkkkkAddict





	（all岳）爷，您认错媳妇了！（八）

岳明辉这一觉睡得并不安稳，梦里他总是梦到自己脱光了衣服求着卜凡上他的画面，这一面让他的心里慌乱不已，另一面却又有着一些难以名状的期待。

“岳明辉！岳明辉！”

卜凡坐在一旁叫了他两声，发现他睡得很死，这才放心的走出了房间，由着军医给他处理伤口。

“卜大将军，我们英明神武百战百胜金刚不坏的大将军，今儿怎么就受伤了呢？”

军医一脸欠嗖嗖的样子挑衅着卜凡，可是手上却是一点没停的帮他处理伤口。

“怎么不说话啊？让小情人捅了，心里不舒服了？”军医撩开被卜凡做了暂时处理的伤口，倒吸了一口凉气。“呵！好嘛！你这小情人下手可真够狠，恕我直言，要想以后没病没灾，你这一块肉全都得剜下来。”

“那就快点弄，说这么多话你也不怕咬了舌头。”

“切！我就不闭嘴你又能奈我何？”

话是这么说，可是当消完毒的刀贴到卜凡的胳膊上的时候，军医还是不由自主的闭上了嘴。

“呃！”

“忍一忍！忍一忍就完事了。”

简短的对话过后，这场类似手术的包扎也算进行完毕了。

“我发现你可真行！”

“怎么？”

“忍疼这自古大英雄都能忍，只是你怎么就能美色在前而丝毫不为所动呢？”

“他算什么美色？”

“情人眼里出西施你当我不知道呢？再说了，这岳公子长的哪里丑？哪里不算美色？”

“你不要在这里讲这种奇奇怪怪的话，显得你这个人花里胡哨的。”

“怎么？说你喜欢岳公子你不乐意了？觉得小秘密被人看破了？”

“我就是觉得你好像有病，叨叨个没完。谁说我喜欢岳明辉的。”

“快得了吧。别人不知道我还不知道？有个人啊，表面上一脸凶相，看着一副存天理，灭人欲的样，实则衣服前襟里天天揣着一块别的男子的帕子，如视珍宝。”说完，军医倒了一口气，顺道观察了一下卜凡的脸色，确定自己没有生命威胁了以后才继续说，“我没记错的话，那帕子上绣的正是岳公子的名吧。”

“我……”卜凡无奈的扶了扶额头，“那是个误会，你听我给你解释一下。”

“我不听！永远也不会听！”军医强行打断了卜凡的辩解，“我才不管原因是啥，反正我认定了你喜欢他，你敢说你不喜欢？”

“……”

“看吧！默认了！”军医一副洋洋自得的样子，尾巴都快翘到天上去了。“其实不管怎么说，我真的觉得你很厉害。要是我喜欢的人吃了春药，然后一边脱衣服一边往我身上爬，求我上他的话，我肯定忍不了。你说你当时是怎么忍下来的？”

“我又不是什么看破红尘的高僧，哪里就忍得下来，只不过是后来被他一刀捅清醒了而已。”

“那再来一次呢？没有刀的那种。”

“我……”

卜凡刚准备回答，屋里就传出来了一阵强烈的咳嗽。

“他醒了，我过去看看他。你先别走，在这里等着，如果他还有事，你也是个照应。”

“好。”

卜凡快步走进屋里，看到的就是一副岳明辉衣衫半解，头发凌乱，面色潮红的色情画面。

卜凡咽了咽口水，强压下心头的冲动，问到“你醒了？怎么样了？可还有难受的地方？”

岳明辉久久没有答话，只是目光呆滞的望着卜凡，吓得他一身冷汗。

“你怎么了？是不是还不舒服？我这就叫军医进来！”

“不用。”岳明辉伸手拉住了起身欲走的卜凡，“我真的脱了衣服勾引你？”

其实岳明辉早就醒了，只是听到屋外两人的谈话似乎与他有关所以才一直没有出声，可谁知这一听就听到了一个大秘密，偏偏还是关于自己的。

“都听到了？”卜凡不答反问。

“听到了一点。”

“你那个时候和我说，你很喜欢我，喜欢的不得了，然后也不等我反应，就开始脱衣服，还主动过来亲我，然后……”

“别说了！实名请求你闭麦。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“既然没什么，我看你也没什么事，那我们可不可以把之前的事情做完？”

“之前的事？”

岳明辉不明所以的看着卜凡，可他也不回答，只一味地笑着，无奈之下只好硬着头皮答应了。反正在他心里卜凡不会干坏事。

“可以继续吗？”

“可以！”

回答的干脆，响亮。就好像初雪，一瞬间洗掉人心的所有污秽。

卜凡缓缓坐到岳明辉的跟前，学着以前偷看到父母接吻的样子，吻住了岳明辉。

唇舌交缠，岳明辉早就吓得魂飞天外，只有卜凡自己在一心享受着口中这柔软的唇。

“你！你干嘛！”岳明辉恢复过来的神智促使他一把推开了卜凡，并迅速躲到了床的一角。

“干你啊。”卜凡答的一脸认真。

“你冷静一下。干我是不可能干我的。想我岳明辉，一米八三大个，天天坚持举铁还操着一口京片子味儿，怎么看怎么是个纯爷们吧！你们为什么都想上我？”

“你说什么？什么大个？”

“我说我一米八……”话刚出口，岳明辉就想起来他们不懂这个，只好在脑中疯狂换算，可他怎么想也想不起来他写这个文的时候是怎么形容的卜凡身高。“你多高？”他突然反问。

“我？高八尺。”

“八尺？”岳明辉反复回想了一下卜凡站起来时的身高，搁在现代应该有193或者194那样了。这么一换算，立马就得出了结果。“你如果是八尺的话，我差不多就是七尺五。”

“啊，七尺五。”卜凡状似无意的点了点头，可是不停颤抖的身子却出卖了他掩盖不住的笑。

“你笑什么！”

“我没记错的话，你比李英超大吧？”

“对啊，我比他大！”

“可是，你居然只是虚长年岁，就连这最好长的个子都比他矮。真是可怜。”

“可怜个屁！给脸不要……啊！”

“怎么了？弄痛了？”

“你王八蛋！什么时候脱的衣服还把手伸进去了。”

“在你思考你多高的时候啊。”

卜凡说的一脸纯良样子，仿佛正在岳明辉身体里捅来捅去的那个手指不是他的一样。

“你……”

“我试试，就试试。我就看看能不能放进去第二个手指头。”

“你说这话，和那种说我就试试不进去的到底有什么区别？”

岳明辉本是为了逞能才问的这句话，可谁知这句话却彻底惹怒了卜凡。

“你被别人碰过？谁？迎风馆的？不应该啊，那天你是开苞，那老鸨断不敢骗李振洋。那是谁？李振洋？李英超？还是那扶余珩？”

说着，又带着怒气的用自己的东西替代了手指，直接冲了进去。

“啊！卜凡，我操你妈！”突然加深的撕裂般的疼痛使岳明辉面色惨白爆了粗口。

“你说啊！是谁！”卜凡双目赤红的抓着他，非要得到一个答案。

“是你！是他妈你！老子就让你一人儿上过！”

“那那句话是从哪听来的？”被取悦到了的卜凡，小心的动作着，努力的想让岳明辉找到一种舒服的感觉。

“话本子，话本子里看来的。”岳明辉实在无法解释这话的来源，只好扯上了那一桌陪他度过了日日夜夜的话本子。

“下次不准再看这种东西了，就算要看，也得和我一起看！”

“我看你妈！等下次，下次一定是老子上你！”

卜凡也不知道怎么想的，或许是听说还有下次激动的，又或许是当了太久的老处男经受不住刺激。总而言之，他秒射了。

“你……你射了？”

好死不死，问这句话的还是被他压在身下的岳明辉。

“热个身，一会让你知道什么才叫我射了。”

卜凡面不改色的解释着，实则心里早就把问这话的人折磨了个百八十遍。

岳明辉还没来得及再张口说话，就被卜凡拿着他的衣服带子堵住了嘴巴。

卜凡就着连在一起的姿势轻轻描摹着岳明辉的眉眼，却逗的那人喜笑颜开，痒的流泪。

“你真是的，眉眼比一般人好看也就算了，怎么这乳头也这般好看？”

突如其来的骚话羞红了岳明辉的脸，刚想呜咽几声，却被乳尖传来的湿润感吓了一跳。

卜凡一手抚弄着岳明辉的分身，另一只手不停的在他身上游走。待双手感受到身下躯体传来的热度时，才将身子立直，抽出分身。

“唔？”

岳明辉好容易接受了身体里的那个玩意，可是他却突然抽了出去，这让他莫名有了一股失落感。

“慢慢来。”

卜凡沙哑的声音在他耳边响起，下身本来失去抚慰的性器也重新被火热的手掌包住，不同的是，除了手掌，还多了那人的性器。

卜凡试探的带着他一起动作，却发现岳明辉似乎并不排斥，心下一喜。

“春宫图诚不欺我！”

“你说什么？”

“我说你好像要射了。”

两人来回摩擦的性器帮岳明辉快速登上了快感顶峰，一恍神便射了出来。

“你挺舒服嘛。”

“是啊，挺舒服。”

“都不遮掩了吗？”

“没什么好遮掩的，喜欢就说出来。反正是你又不是陌生人，感觉也不赖，所以喜欢。”

“既然喜欢……那你就别想起来了！”

“啊！王八蛋轻一点！”

“下次注意！”

两个人你侬我侬，有来有往，柔情蜜意的在床榻上工作。可怜军医因着那一句不似军令的军令在屋外活活听了一宿的活春宫。

“总有一天，我要做出一种药，让卜凡不能人道！然后求着我来要解药！”军医生气的说到。

――百济境内――

“你们两个掳回来的这个是谁！”

“是二王子交代我们抓的人啊。”

“睁大你们的狗眼看清楚！二王子让抓的是个男人！国师之子岳明辉！你们抓回来的这是个啥！”

“二王子居然喜欢男人？”

“你管二王子喜欢什么！抓错人了就等着领罚吧！”

“我不管，到时侯我就说是你没交代清楚。”

“你……呱（滚啊）！”

“我走我走。你说你这什么毛病，一生气就呱呱叫，好好的人不当非得当个动物！可惜了。”

“呱（滚啊）！”


End file.
